Why you shouldn't go on a mission for 8 12 months
by singer.sitting.in.the.rain
Summary: THis is my first naruto character story.. yea! its a NejixTenten with SxS, IxS, NxH,
1. Chapter 1

Just to tell people, this is my first Naruto theme fic, so this takes places when Neji and everyone is about 25 years old. enjoy! -TAG

Chapter 1

Waking up, Tenten ran to the bath room before she threw up. She hated this morning sickness. She gazed at herself in the mirror. Her beauitful brown eyes where red and puffyfrom crying all night. She knew today Neji was coming home from his mission. Her gaze traveled down to her stomach.

"What am I going to tell him?" she asked herself. Tenten rubbed her large belly and hoped for an answer. She found out she was pregnant 8 1/2 months ago, exactly when Neji left for his mission. She already knew he was the father. Her heart told her so.

Neji approached the gates of Konoha. He was happy to be home at last. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. 'Today I will propose to Tenten' he said to himslef. Little did he know he was in for a surprise.

Tenten walked down the small street of Konoha. She walked along thinking to herself and soon realize she was standing in front of the Hyguga Mansion. 'Oh, how did I end up hear?' wondered Tenten. She went over and knock on the door. THe maid came and let Tenten right in. She could tell everyone was getting ready to welcome Neji home. Tenten walked into the house and proceeded to Neji's room. She stared around as she entered. So this was his room. She had never been in it before and looked around. Then she noticed some pictures on the night stand. She looked and laughted silently to herelf. One was of Team Gai before they became Jounin, then a picture of Hinata and Naruto at their wedding. Then finally Tenten's eyes fell upon a recent photo of herself and Neji. It was from the picnic she had with Neji before he left.

"I've missed that picture alot you know" said a voice standing in the doorway. Tenten tensed up. She could tell it was Neji but she couldn't face him. Something told her that he wouldn't love her anymore if she turned around. That was a chance she had to take.

"Well, Neji alot of things have happen since you left..." started Tenten as she turned around slowly. "Neji, I'm pregnant."

Thud.

Tenten ran over to Neji who fallen over. "I guess you took my news to hard, wait until you hear everyone else's." Tenten stated as she called for a maid to get some help.

Neji's eyes started to open, little by little."Uh... what a weird dream" he stated out loud.

"Oh good your awake." stated a soft gentle voice. He could tell it was Tenten's. He loved that voice so much. His eyes began to work and everything became clear. He could tell he was in a hospital and he stared around the room. He saw all of his friends and family watching and waiting till he woke. He turned his head to his left. Tenten was sitting right by his side and her stomach was huge.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" asked Tenten.

"No, it wasn't. Neji, I'm so sorry. I should have waited till later to tell you or maybe you should have gone to see your friends and hear their news first before you heard mine..." stammered Tenten

"Tell me 2 things: One, who is the father? and Two, do you still love me?" asked Neji as he calmed Tenten down.

"Neji, your the father. This is our baby. And I still love you with all of my heart." proclaimed Tenten.

"Then, may" started Neji but was cut short by Naruto running into the room.

"Neji, you're alive! Hinata, he's alive" shouted Naruto. Hinata came into the room within seconds of Naruto saying that. On her hip she held a small child that looked to be only a couple of months old. Neji stared at the small, little girl in his cousin's arms.

"Neji-kun, I want you to met our child, Mika." stated Hinata. She handed Neji the baby and Naruto came over behind Hinata and hugged her.

"Isn't she beauitful?" asked Naruto softly as he stared down at his child. Neji smiled and nodded as Mika snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah, she is beauitful alright. How old?" he asked staring up at Naruto and Hinata.

"About 4 months old." stated Sasuke as he walked into the room. Neji, looking up from the baby and looked up at the dark haired man. Neji looked and noticed that he was holding Sakura's hand. Then he saw it. A ring on his finger.

"I see you are engaged. Congrats to you and Sakura" said Neji with a friendly nod.

"Thanks. The wedding shall be in the spring when the sakura trees are in bloom." he said staring into Sakura's eyes.

"The wedding shall be beauitful" said Ino. She waltzed into the room followed by a calm Shikamaru. They were holding hands and Shikamaru faced Ino before kissing her on the lips. Everyone turned and a woman in the corner made a noise which made them stopped. Neji turned to see Tusande standing up and facing everyone.

"Okay, now that he is awake everyone can go unless immediate family." she said in a stern but still kind voice. She turned and faced Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata.

"Good day to all of you" Tusande said before disappering in a puff of smoke. Neji just stared at his girlfriend, his cousin, her husband and their child then he thought...

"I guess I shouldn't have been gone for so long" he siad before laughing. Everyone laughed happily as a nurse walked in.

"Neji-san, you are free to go now" she said and nodded to everyone before she exited the room. Neji sat up in the bed and got up. Tenten stood and and followed Naruto and Hinata out the door. Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her close to her. He leaned in and kissed Tenten on the lips. They stood there kissing for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"I'm back and here to stay." Neji said looking into Tenten's brown eyes.

Okay so here is Chapter 1. I'm so happy, i get to post this before i go to texas. I shall post chapter 2 and hopefully 3 when i get back along with like 4 other stories.

see yea soon - TAG!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know I finished this really early so I get to post it! – TAG

Chapter 2

Neji whistled to himself as he walked throuh the streets of Konoha. Today was the day, today he will ask Tenten to marry him. He had been home now for 2 weeks now, so Tenten was due at any time. They had everything planned out, they had a house already and its within the Huyga compound so he was still close with his clan. The house was perfect. Life was good. Neji and Tenten will move in to their new house tomorrow and all shall be right.

Walking up to Tenten's apartment, he knocked. Ino, being her roommate, open the door. Ino smiled sleepy and greeted him with a yawn. "Goooooood morning, Neji. Tenten is in the bathroom. Man, will I be happy when she has the baby, then the bathroom won't smell horrible." Ino said smirking. Neji walked past Ino and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Neji stuck his head into the bathroom. Even when sick she still looked beauitful. Tenten stood over the toilet edge puking everything out of her stomach. 'I can not wait till this pregnacy is over then I can do things again' Tenten thought to herself. She turned when she heard the door open. There stood Neji. He was staring at her and she didn't care either. They were in love and it didn't matter.

"Hey, Neji. I will be ready in ten minutes." said Tenten as she got up.

"Then let me make it 5 minutes." Neji answered in a hot way. Neji stepped in the bathroom and strated planting kisses on Tenten's neck up to her lips. They stood there for about 10 more seconds before Shikamaru yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL! CAN'T YOU GUYS MOVE YET! You guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru yelled. Shikamaru stood there shirtless and only in shorts that looked like they were on backwards.

"You know Shikamaru, I could tell Gai-sensi that you stayed at Ino's apartment." Neji said smirking.

"Yea. You can tell him the Shikamaru is living here actually. How about that Shika?" Tenten said copying her boyfriend's smirk.

"You wouldn't dare do that." replied Shikamaru with a scared face. Both Tenten and Neji gave him a evil grin.

"Fine, fine. I will leave but promise you won't tell anyone I'm living here." Shikamaru asked. They gave him a nod as he tunred and walked down to the kitchen and Ino.

"I would not have scene Shikamaru living here. That is weird." Neji said tooking back at Tenten.

"Neither did I but it happened. Just like Kiba dating Temari. Whoops." exclaimed Tenten. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone really. Only a few of know"

"That doesn't matter. Come on lets go for breakfeast." Neji said suggestivly. Tenten nodded and got changed quickly. They left the apartment with much haste. When they pasted the kitchen they saw Shikamaru and Ino making out on the counter.

As they walked down the streets, they saw everyone happy and smiling. When to a small cafe where they could sit outside. Everyone siting outside were reading newspapers. Neji let Tenten sit down first and then he sat down. Neji grabbed Tenten's hands as they waited fro the waitress. Sakura walked up to their table.

"Oh, Sakura. I didn't know you worked here." exclaimed Tenten.

"Yea. I work here in between missions. It's pretty fun." Sakura said with a smile. She looked at Neji then at Tenten. "Well, okay then see you guys later"

"Oh, that would be fun if I could work here. But it would be hard with the baby." said Tenten as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Speaking of which. What I wanted to ask you inthe hospital was" Neji said as he got down on one knee "Tenten, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course!" screamed Tenten. "Whoa!" scream everyone. Tenten turned around to see all of her friends behind her at the other tables. Tenten smiled. Tenten gribbed her stomach.

"Oh my god. Neji, the baby! The baby is coming!" screamed Tenten. Neji looked at his fiance and smiled. Today was the perfect day.

Rushing into the room. Neji ran at Tenten's side as they carried her on a bed to the delivery room.

"Tenten, I will be right here the second the baby is born" Neji said as he kissed his fiance before she went into the delivery room.

One hour later.

Neji entered the recovery room and spotted his family immediatly. He walked over to Tenten and gazed down at the baby.

"Neji, say hello to our daughter."Tenten said sofly. She handed Neji the small baby girl and sat back and watched.

Neji held his child tightly close to him as the baby snuggled into his chest. Smiling, he looked up at his beauitful fiance. She stared with kind, brown eyes at him and their child.

"What shall be her name?" Neji asked.

"I think Suki. Yes, Suki Hygua. That sounds perfect." Tenten answered smiling. She looked at the door as everyone of her friends and family piled into the small recovery room.

Wow! Chapter 2 is up! Yea! please r&r - TAG


End file.
